White Day
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: March 14th is a normal day in America, but in Japan its a holiday. Alfred wants to celebrate this holiday by getting something for his girlfriend. But what? Maybe Francis has an idea... Rated T fro fluffiness.


**Okay, first off, I'm sooooooo sorry about the lack of updates and stuff. I have falling behind in school and needed to make that my priority. This year was my first year of high school and I was overwhelmed by the dramatic jump in difficulty and the amount of homework and stuff. I breezed through middle school, and I though high school would be the same. Boy was I wrong. So hopefully with spring break coming up soon, and summer in like 5ish months I'll be able to write more. And HOPEFULLY update other ongoing stories.**

**So, like I say in most if not everything I post. Please comment telling me things I did good or bad, or just whatever you want to say. I'm not picky. Please read some of my other stories and do the same. I would appreciate it so much. Please enjoy, and give me some ideas for other one-shots, and stuff I should write. I'm also a part of a lot of other fandoms, so if you have ideas for stuff I should write for those please message me or put it in a comment.**

**Sorry about the long A.N hopefully (I'm going to jinx it, just watch) in future stories my A.N wont be as long. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

March 14th just another normal day here in the States, but apparently in Japan boys give their girlfriends gifts. Kind of like a reverse Valentine's day. I didn't know about this day though, so on the 14th of March, when my friend asked me what I had gotten my girlfriend I had asked him why I would get her something? It was just another Friday; it wasn't her birthday or anything. He seemed shocked at this, and then laughed a bit under his breath.

"That's right, in America there is no White Day," he had said.

"White Day? What's White Day?" I asked him.

"It's the day boys repay the girls for Valentine's Day."

"So I was supposed to get something for Alice?"

"Hai."

"Well thanks for tellin' me dude. Can you say 'here' for me next period? I gotta go to the store." He nodded and I thanked him.

After that I went to my locker to get my wallet. Usually I just randomly throw things in there in the morning, so it's pretty hard to find things in my locker. Alice has tried time and time again to try to get me to organize my locker, but it never works. After searching through all the crap in my locker for like five minutes I finally found my wallet. I shoved my wallet in my pocket and shut my locker. Turning to leave, I found Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going? You still have classes to go to."

"I forgot my textbook at home." I lied as I shrugged and tried to pass by Alice.

"You're not going anywhere, except to class." She stopped me and pointed in the direction of my classroom.

"Don't worry, I'll run as fast as I can. It'll only take at max ten minutes." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She sighed, giving up and dropped her arms from her side.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when you get detention for being late to class."

"The hero never cries." I smiled once more and ran out the door.

Now the problem was what to get for Alice? She never was easy to shop for. Whenever her birthday came around I never knew what to get her. I think for her birthday last year I had gotten her some tea and a new tea cup. I thought that it was thoughtful. She always talks about how she found a new brand of tea and it was great or something like that. But when I gave her the gift she scoffed and showed me the cupboard where she kept her tea. Apparently that what like everyone gets her. So I have absolutely no ideas.

If I get her candy she'll just say that it will make her fat. If I get her flowers she'll just sat that that's what every boyfriend gets their girlfriend, and that I'm uncreative. For everything I can think of to get her I can think of something bad she'd say about it. So what was I supposed to get her?

I know! I could ask Francis what to get her! He knows just about everything about girls. Maybe he would know what I should get her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Francis' number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Bonjour Alfred~" he greeted.

"Hey dude, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"What should I get for Alice?"

"Is it her birthday."

"Nah, it's a holiday from Japan called White Day. It's like an opposite Valentine's Day."

"Ah, okay. In that case you should get her something simple, something only you can get her."

"What?"

After a sigh he responded. "A kiss you idiot."

I blushed a bit when he told me this. The closet Alice and I have gotten to a kiss is just a kiss on the cheek; we've never actually kissed before. And besides, I've never had my first kiss, I don't the first thing about kissing someone.

"Any other ideas?" I asked.

"No."

"You sure."

"Oui. Don't tell me, have you never kissed a girl Alfred?"

"Of course I have," I lied.

"Of course, excuse my accusation. Well I must leave, good luck," with that he hung up, and so did I.

A kiss? How was I supposed to set the mood? How is she to know I'm trying to kiss her? When, or if, we kiss do we just stand there with our lips touching? Now I'm starting to regret not watching those chick flicks with my mom, because this is a really difficult process.

Contemplating this, I made my way back to school. All of these questions and more kept running through my head the whole way. All of the outcomes happening in the course of a short walk. I hadn't finished thinking about all of these questions when I found myself back in front of my locker. Sighing, I tried to displace these questions and get my things out. I put my wallet back in and took out a random spiral. I didn't care, however, if it was the right spiral for my next class or not. I just needed a spiral I could draw in. I turned around, only to be greeted by Alice once again.

"You gotta stop popping up behind me like that," I greeted her.

"No more than ten minutes huh?" was her response.

"Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again." God, sometimes she sounded like my parents.

"Okay, mom, I won't." I stuck my tongue out at her but she looked unamused. "Wait, so you're lecturing me about not being in class but you're not in class yourself."

"I have office aid right now, I'm supposed to be bringing this note to the Spanish class, but then I saw you. Now what's your excuse for not being in class?"

"Don't have one." I shrugged.

"Then get to class."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. See you at lunch?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough. See ya later then." I kissed her cheek and headed off to class with a slight blush making its way onto my cheeks. Hopefully she didn't notice.

The classes leading up to lunch went by too slowly. Math was boring as heck. I don't really care about anything we're learning in that class. I'm never going to use any of it. After math was English, which was also quite boring. The teacher is annoying; she has a high squeaky voice, and talks for most, if not all, of the class period, only at the end telling us what our homework assignment is. The final class before lunch was my woodworking class. Woodworking is one of the very few classes I have that I'm actually good in, and one of the few I enjoy. I love being out in the shop and being about to meld a piece of wood into different shapes.

But finally, along came lunch. The cafeteria was packed, not a surprise. But now it was time to find Alice. She always ate lunch with her friends in the corner of the cafeteria, so that's just where I was heading, and like always they were there. I walked up behind Alice and placed my hands on her shoulder. Smiling I asked her friends: "Mind if I borrow her?" They giggled and shook their heads no. Alice grumbled and stood up once I removed my hands.

"What do you want?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.

"Come with me and I'll show you." She seemed to follow me, despite being the grump she is. I lead her a bit off campus where there is a cluster of big oak trees.

"Why are we here?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at me ever so slightly.

"Happy White Day!" I exclaimed and her expression changed from a glare at confusion.

"Alfred, what are you talking about."

"White day, March 14th, it is a holiday celebrated in Asian countries, it's like the opposite of Valentine 's Day."

"That's great, but why are we here."

"For my present to you." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. However, it wasn't really a romantic kiss, we both just kind of stood there for a few seconds. I pulled away and backed up a bit to give her some space. When I looked at her she was wiping off her lips like I had a disease and she needed to get rid of it. What was predominating though was her dark red face. She turned away and I felt bad.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know what to get you so…" Midsentence she cut me off with a quick peck on my lips. This time instead of her being the surprised one it was me. She quickly ran off after that and I didn't chase after her.

Next period I had science. We never really do anything in science, just sit there and do stupid worksheets. I knew Alice had library aid which she was always complaining about being boring, so I knew if I texted her she would respond, unless she wasn't going to talk to me. It was worth a try anyways, so I sent her a text saying: "I'm sorry about earlier. Forgive me?"

She replied not to long after I sent that text saying: "I don't think you deserve to be forgiven."

"Please?" I replied.

"No."

"Seriously, I'm sorry. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, I get it you're sorry. You can stop saying that now."

"Okay." My teacher noticed I had my phone out and told me to put it away or she would take it away. Damn teachers and their stupid rules.

"I have to go," I texted her. I put my phone away before noticing she responded.

That night when I got home I checked my phone again to find that Alice had texted me again. A bit worried I opened the text. I think I read it at least ten times or maybe twenty. It was three simple words, but he had never seen or heard those words come from her before.

"I love you."

Even though it was a text, it was the first time she ever told me she loved me.


End file.
